User talk:Starfruity/Archive 6
Starfruit might cost 179 gems Allergic to peanuts Still is allowed Hello? 18:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC)}} Regarding a chat rule 10:19, October 30, 2015 (UTC)}} Le grass template lol, Sorry if I said something wrong. To be honest, what did I even say? XD Sorry, I forgot. SunShroom (talk) 01:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wikibreak Confirmation on Jurassic Garg page Import JS thing Password Change Can you change both replies to comment #429 here: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:81048 to say the new password so that people don't get confused? Thanks. Also, kinda random, but how do you get those box thingys for messages? CaveStoryKing64 01:12, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Can I use your football zombie image?SquashCake (talk) 13:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC)SquashCake Thank for fixed my wordbubble. But I still can't use them. Is this an issue? You can check out my main userpage. I putted the command on the first line, but it was still a command. Sincelery. Specialedition12 (talk) 13:49, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Specialedition12 (talk) 11:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello, i tryed your ZomPlant mod, it's awesome :D I made a video about that mod, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nssSvlQzhA . And i have a question. Can i borrow the zombie heads from ZomBotany Mod and add it to ZomPlant Mod? Zombies vs. Plants lol xD Vebros (talk) 11:49, January 31, 2016 (UTC) }}} 02:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC)}} Specialedition12 (talk) 15:05, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Specialedition12 (talk) 15:08, February 5, 2016 (UTC) S12 (talk) 14:28, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Modern Day now PopCap stole your ideas = = WHATS THE PVZ HEROES APPLE ID!!! Ninja (talk) 01:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Two questions, one serious and one not #'The not serious:' On April Fools Day, can I add the category "Lighthouse" to Lighthouse Flower? Because... Well, it's a lighthouse. #'The serious:' Should we have a template for unused data? I know we have a scrapped template, but the thing is, that's used more for concepts. Even though the scrapped template reads that it's for unused content, barely any of the unused Plants vs. Zombies stuff (like the limbo page/cancelled minigames) actually have the scrapped template on it. I've also made a proof-of-concept of what this template for strictly unused data might look like. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 17:24, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Yay someone who likes starfruit as much as me. |:c)> Rynomega (talk) 00:19, March 30, 2016 (UTC)Rynomega For my Chat username Can you give me a small glow around my username in the chat? (The color should be #A00, or #AA0000 for the longer version) The actual username color doesn't need to change. It can be the same as the default. Please and thank. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 01:29, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Need some help here I'm currently supposed to be a rollback member of staff (I ran for the position and the polls were in my favor, so I was elevted) but I don't have the orange username, nor the privileges. I'm posting this on all the b-crat pages, since I haven't gotten an answer from any of them yet, so bear with me, please. Can you set my staff position to rollback, please? Also, the thread, if you're doubtful I won rollback. P.S. Where have ya been? I haven't seen you around lately. Did you accidentally take some anti-'swell'ing medication? (...I'm sorry, that pun was atrocious) CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 02:53, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi, if you get this message, please reply1 I'm a new person around here! Can you help me explore like How to make a own Catagories or Edditing on a new plant that i found on the game code? Thank You ' SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 10:29, April 7, 2016 (UTC)' SolarQuatz2809 Hi, can i talk with you a moment! I need your help and beside your plant are very cool! Out of order Did anyone deleted my blog? Humpback Whales 01:52, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, ok. Am I doing this right and could you make this account a bot? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Magnesite_Bonnie. If I am doing this wrong, I'm not going to use it. Copper Freddy (talk) 11:23, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Since since PinkGirl says: you can also disqualify the votes of others but for valid reasons. You don't have to become a staff member in order to disqualify the votes of others.'''That make me to disqualify votes without becomes a Dicussion mod... KingSnapDragon (talk) 00:18, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi, THanks for replyed my question! So how can you do the Frame or code thingy on your alamanac! Also i'm doing Q&A with plant, every week is an new plant, the awnser will be my own! Any suggest? Also, i want to be friend with you are so swelltastic! SolarQuatz2809 ( this is the signature) Purple background? Can you still help me get my account back? Thanks. Yeah, i need help with the Wordbubble! By the way, you know how some people on chat had the extra thing name? If you know please show me how! Swelltastic! SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 10:53, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can you close the new Destroy The Thing Above you thread? It's already over 300 replies. Chat-type needs Can you make my color in chat be the same color as the rollback username? I want my chat name color to be consistent with my wiki name color. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 00:03, May 12, 2016 (UTC) MegaVile message ''Background help '' ''Hi this is MegaVile, a normal user.'' ''How did you manage to get the background for birthdayz?'' ''I'm trying to do so on my wiki but it only ends up being 300 kilobytes and very dang small?'' ''Can you help?'' ''Plz and thank you'' ''MV2004 00:24, May 12, 2016 (UTC)'' Hacked Content Thanks agiain, i make e the chattag please, swell you!SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 23:51, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? Can you go on over to chat? I need to say something via PM, because I really, really need to say something, but I need to keep it top secret, at the risk of getting myself beheaded. ~ CHU-TENG '''Camwood777 TONG-NOU ~ 03:45, June 8, 2016 (UTC) You should make a mod that adds the overpowered starfruit plant on your page to PvZ Ultimate Racer NFS (talk) 20:17, June 16, 2016 (UTC) has constantly been editing the page Plants (PvZ2), adding fanmade images of Aloe. I've reverted his edits quite a bit, but he keeps adding the photo. I've given him a warning on his talk page, but he still has not stopped. I suggest you either give him a warning or block him. Thanks. --~Dekagamer7X9 (talk) 02:11, June 21, 2016 (UTC)}} Please Close http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:453265#241 because it's done --Natapat (talk) 05:19, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Community page banner }} Err... I kinda need some help here... I'd rather not copy what I've already said, but basically, this thread and this thread say what I would normally say here... ...But basically, Pink has given me enough stress to the point of basically giving me panic attacks, and it's recently escalated to the point of having suicidal thoughts because of her. ...Honestly, given got a 3 month ban over posting a livestream in chat to scare people and being rude, Pinkgirl should get a permaban for basically putting my mental well-being into jeopardy by giving me suicidal thoughts... I need you to do this quickly, before this can sprawl even more out of hand than it has... It just gets worse by the day, and I can't bear to wait any longer... ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 07:56, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey, do you still have the PvZ1 mod for download/purchase? Deathstrike2112 (talk) 20:14, July 6, 2016 (UTC)Deathstrike2112 Hi... Solar here! Haven't been on the page for a long time. My birthday it's on September 28! (Hope you can add it to the BDc calender) Nyaaa- P.s: Looking foward to be friend, and can you add me the extra chat name thing! Miaow- (Bye) SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 08:09, July 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hello, wiggdity, bro! Swag to meet you!!! You are very swellstasttic!!! I nedd help around here bro!! So can you help me around here?? Swag you a lot!!FreshPartySans (talk) 02:47, July 21, 2016 (UTC) About that warning tho I seriously cannot explain how ridiculous that warning is. The word I said is not a curse in any way (and it even wasn't directed at anyone) and thus do not need to be censored and I am guessing you are the one who gave me that warning. So does that mean I have to censor the word assistance too from now on just because it has the word "a**" in it? Do I write it like this: "a**istance" from now on? Or may be "a**imilation" for assimilation? Do you understand how moronic this is? I've never seen such a backwards lame-brained rule. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:06, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Just because that word here is considered as a swear doesn't mean it's correctly considered. That word in general is not even a swear word and by your point, was that word made using the context of the word a**? No, it wasn't so why is it considered as a swear? Because random people mistakenly think it's bad just because it is. And yes, I am saying that I don't like the rule since it holds glaring flaws in its policies. Yes, I now know that this is apparently a swear word and I will follow it but now I also know how broken the rule system and the rule makers themselves are. That's all. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I am new here. What is there to do? ~Mr. Xenomorph Hello? Is this Starfruity? Yes, can you change the title 'PvZH New Plant Class Idea: Adaptive' to 'PvZH New Plant Class Idea: Pesky'? Did I contact the right person? CWJ-D (talk) 03:56, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind putting this in my description on the staff page? "GamesterD is a discussion moderator who likes read and draw. He also tends to have a lot of creativity on Plants vs. Zombies. Besides Plants vs. Zombies, he also likes to play Super Smash Bros and Minecraft. Unfortunately, he can easily be distracted, but that doesn't stop him from trying to help the wiki." Thanks. :D. GamesterD (talk) 14:41, August 14, 2016 (UTC) That's OK. Also I saw the talk message on the activity first, not the "You have a new message." thing. :DGamesterD (talk) 18:31, August 16, 2016 (UTC)